


Triss

by DefiantCandle17



Series: Geralt’s Poems [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: A Matter of Life and Death - Freeform, F/M, Geralt’s thoughts, The Vegelbud Estate, kiss by the fountain, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantCandle17/pseuds/DefiantCandle17
Summary: Geralt’s thoughts on the time he spent with Triss during their mission to find an alchemist to save along with the other mages from King Radovid and his Witch Hunters
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold
Series: Geralt’s Poems [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818997
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Triss

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I ship Geralt and Triss.  
> Yes I know the lore heavily supports and centres around Geralt and Yen.  
> No I will not romance anyone else. 
> 
> Rating warning for reference to a romantic scene and a lighthouse. If you know, you know

Inchu inchu

Beag brogga,

You giggle into your glass

Your red hair so close to mine

The wine’s gone straight to your head

And we huddle to avoid being seen by a guest 

Waiting for an alchemist 

To gather with the mages you swore to save 

After he left

I advised we wait

But you wanted to see more

The maze 

Your cheeks flushed with wine and mirth

Giggling about naked statues 

You took off 

Down into the garden maze

I used my Witcher’s eyes 

And nose 

To track you and your retreating form

Scarlet red 

hair bound 

In two knots 

Atop bare slim shoulders 

above 

An ocean teal dress

Retreating 

Behind walls of leaf green 

That image seared 

Among many I have of you 

In my memory 

Then you’re on the fountain

Spinning 

On the lip 

You fell into my arms 

And fireworks went

Off in the sky 

And between us. 

Your lips tasted of the fiorano rosè

Of something sweet

Fruit bathed

And you.

Inchu inchu 

Beag broggha

Inch by inch

Little frog.

  
  


(scrawled on at bottom of the last page)

As the fire 

Of the lighthouse

From where we watched the mage’s 

ships leave

Dried the sweat on our backs 

As we dressed 

the taste of your lips

still lingering 

On mine

The smell of red hair 

still fresh 

in the hot air 

I breathed

Looking back to then, I should have said

Before you left for Kaer Morhen

That you were the someone else 

I told about to Keira when I turned her down

I just hoped after everything

I could still call you mine 

And you’d be happy 

To do the same. 


End file.
